I'll drive a Stake Thru Ur Heart, Just U Watch Me
by Shabbing
Summary: Elena Gilbert is your typical 17 year old senior at Mystic Falls High. Beautiful, Athletic, Great friends, Perfect boyfriend, Head Cheerleader... and Vampire Slayer? AU Damon/Elena
1. Late Night Run

**I do not own Vampire Diaries... but I do own my dreams ;-)**

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert is your typical 17 year old senior at Mystic Falls High. Beautiful, Athletic, Great friends, Perfect boyfriend, Head Cheerleader... and Vampire Slayer? AU D/E

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Drive a Stake Through Your Heart...Just You Watch Me<strong>

She's running. The puddles under her combat boots are making her pants wet but she does not notice. It's dark, like really dark. So dark that she can barely see three steps in front of herself. She's running. The biting cold wind is whipping in her face making her eyes sting. Its quiet and she can hear a car alarm go off in the distance.

The moon peeks from behind some overgrown trees and illuminates a much needed path. She's running. Her heart is pounding. The adrenalin kicked in a while back and is just at its peak now. Her pupils are dilated, just like a cat at night.

She's running. Her life depends on it. She recalls one of her school classes she actually paid attention to. Remembering something to do with in life and death situations people recall their life summarised. She scoffs at the irony of this being what she remembers. Why can't she just be like anyone else? She starts to remember people in her life. The important ones; like Aunt Jenna and her obsession with coloured popcorn. Seriously, its gross. Recalling once seeing her eat two whole bags of those. In one sitting.

Jeremy, sweet Jer. Actually he is a little shit, like any other younger brother. He taunts, teases, humiliates her and is just plain annoying. But what are you going to do? 95% of the time they are at each other's throats, but then there will be a moment like him making be a tea when she's sick or leaving the last slice of peperoni pizza because it's her favourite. Those are the moments that she'd miss.

Okay so she got distracted, it happens. And yeah, she's still running.

She begins to gain pace and doges a tree that she swears came out of nowhere. Her breath is coming out in short puffs and she can hear the blood pounding in her ears. She's wondering if she is going to make it. It's one of those nights were she doubts herself. It rarely happens but when it does it's a disaster. She tries to get her head in the game.

She knows that if she doesn't this could be it. Caroline would not be impressed if she died in this outfit. It's black, all black. Combat boots, tight black pants, and a tight black top. She even has her boring underwear on. Yep, Caroline will definitely not be impressed.

The whip of a wayward branch snaps her out of her thoughts. Head in the game. The dark figure is gaining on her. She is thinking it's probably around a head taller than her. Unlike her who is trying her hardest to make minimal damage to her surroundings, the figure is not. Taking a quick glance behind her, she sees the destroyed plants and branches in their wake. She turns back just in time to see a knocked over tree on the forest floor. Jumping over it in an easy manner she picks up the pace. It is coming to an end. This is it. The next few minutes will ultimately end her night. One way or another.

She's running. Though she slows down her pace. If he wants a game. He's got a game.

She screams. Screams like she is in agony. One of those screams you hear in those teen slasher films. You know the ones where they are running around a dark empty high school. Topless. Yeah, that's the scream that she's doing now. There is a maniacal laugh she can hear. It's him. She trips on a tree root sticking up. Convenient, right?

She turns as her follower shows himself. There is an eerily moment when they make eye contact. He is grinning like a cat that got to the canary. Yep, she's the canary. He is making his way slowly towards her. Shuffling his feet.

"So, finally gave up hey? Can't say I minded the chase. It was quite exhilarating on this fresh night."

She shuffles back on the ground. Eyes not leaving his till she hits the trunk of the tree.

"Please, Please... I don't know what I did. Please just let me go." She's pleading. She's begging.

"Oh don't be like that sweetie, it's not you it's me."

He is cackling, actually laughing at his own cliché of a comeback.

She is sobbing now. Full hysterics. He is making his way across the few steps separating them.

"Come on darling, just a taste... and may I just say that you look _ravishing_."

Her heart is pounding. She's buzzing. Her senses are on alert and she can make out the guy's face. His eyes are sparkling and glazed and his anticipation is clear on his face.

He grabs her shirt and pulls her up off the floor and thrusts her up against the tree. He is close. Too close and she can smell his decaying breath. It's hot and revolting. She has to control her gag reflex. This is not the time.

"So watta say there honey, can I get a bite out of ya?"

She looks at him. Dead in the eye and she can see the change happen. Straight in front of her eyes. The crackling under his eyes. The dramatic change of eye colour. The descending of his fangs. The visual change from a human form to a Vampire.

"No."

In a flash she has released the trigger hidden from view under her right hand sleeve and catches the wooden stake. In a blink of an eye she's driven it straight through the creature's cold, lifeless heart.

She's smirking as she looks at his lifeless body. All traces of crying, sobbing and fear are gone. She looks down at he's now decaying form with disgust. Absolute loathings of this creature clear in her eyes.

Out of all the people in Mystic Falls he just had to choose this one here.

He chose the wrong girl to deal with.

She turns her head to hear a sound in the near distance. To anyone else they would brush it off to the wind.

But she isn't just anyone and she knows better.

Too bad she was too distracted to notice the piercing blue eyes that were watching her at a distance.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading!<em>

_YAY or NAY?_

So this is a Damon and Elena Fic... Totally AU, obviously. I'm not sure which path I'm going to choose but it will be set in Mystic Falls, Elena will be a teenager (my type of Buffy) and Damon will meet her eventually. Though I really need ideas!

Any help would be much appreciated!

Thanks guys, Hopefully I'll continue it... not sure yet.

**-S xoxo**


	2. Parking Lot Dash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VD, but I've caught it ;-)

Thanks very much for all who Reviewed/Alerted! It was magical ;-) I'm addicted

AN on bottom...

* * *

><p><strong>Parking Lot Dash<strong>

" ...And one, two, three, four, five - six, seven - eight. Come on girls, that's quick, quick, quick, quick and slow, slow. Eloise remember it's two beats for the last two...hence the slow."

I mean really half of these girls are just here cause they think they look hot in the uniform and to get closer to the jocks! This isn't a teen romantic comedy. The quarterback ain't going to throw the ball 'a lil outer field' and just so happen lightly tap it to a blond bimbo in the cheer outfit and bam love at first sight. I mean really, it happened once while the footballers and us were training. Ended up in a bloody nose bleed and a concussion. When that happens let me tell you it doesn't matter how short your skirt is, eyes are gonna go straight to the blood. Every time.

Anyway, so your probably thinking why I'm even part of this team let alone head cheerleader right? Well I'm Elena Gilbert, royalty of Mystic Falls and head runner for prom queen. It's expected. Well that's what everyone needs to know. Get's people off my back, quite literally when they see I'm socially involved. Why do I need to be socially involved? Well that was due to an incident that happened about a year ago. Long story, I'll tell you bout it another time.

"Sandy, seriously if you don't work hard enough next game you'll be cutting the oranges."

Yeah I wouldn't make her. I mean willingly give her a knife, it would be like taking a vampire to a blood bank and telling it I'll be back in a second. Yeah not cool and both would most likely end in a messy clean up. So here I am, doing this trivial, menial task when I would really love to be just cleaning my weapons. Yes, weapons. Oh haven't you heard? Not only is Elena Gilbert a baby sitter for these uncoordinated girls, she's the town Vampire slayer. _Yay_ (note the sarcasm).

Don't get me wrong I love what I do; I get to protect the town...yada yada yada. Yawn. I am so over it. I mean yeah it's a rush, the biggest rush you will ever have and when I get to finally stake them, there is this contentment that washes over me. That first breath I take once I've killed another is so pure it tastes so sweet. Gee I don't sound creepy at all. Though really do you know how much money I go through washing clothes? I mean seriously I'm totally a gun at removing grass and blood stains. Sometimes though I would just love to be the person I once was, before that accident...

"Eh, Elena can we get going? If we don't go now we'll be late for class."

"What?..." quickly glancing at my wrist I realised she was right. "I mean sure, sure off you go girls. And remember to practice cause..."

"We don't want to look like retards at the game." They all very unenthusiastically I might add finished off my sentence. Wow, am I becoming predictable? Never.

"Oh, shock horror Miss Elena Gilbert all time girl next door becoming... shall we say it? Predictable? No way! Never!" Ah but of course it's my best friend Caroline who decides to make an appearance finally... after training.

"Dammit, I did say it out loud? I did didn't I? I have no filter! I'm filterless! Is that even a word?" I dramatically sighed for the amusement of my best friend.

"Anyway, how was training?"

She began helping me pack up. Putting away the stereo etc...

"What, you mean the training I had to painstakingly suffer through without the help of my bestest buddy in the whole wide world because she actually has a social life and was way too tired to get up and train? Is that the one?" I exclaimed in my best over the top girly girl voice complete with over exaggerated dramatic gestures. At least it got her to laugh.

"Oh, please as if it was that bad, it was one morning and it is not as if I actually need the practice. You know as well as I do that I could do that routine in my sleep... talking about sleep or lack thereof..." Caroline steered the conversation onto more exciting topic...for her at least. Even adding in a comical eyebrow wiggle.

"Stop right there I seriously do not want to know anything about you and 'boy toy of the week'. I mean really go talk with Bonnie about it. I'm sure she would loooove to hear about all your sordid details."

Having finished packing up we began to make our way towards school. I know what you're thinking, doesn't she need a shower? Really I don't, I had no intention of working up a sweat so I just got ready after my run this morning. Ah, the advantages of being drill sergeant... err I mean head cheerleader. Oops.

"You are such a prude. Maybe you should just go join a convent and be done with it." Care fired right back next to me, scoffing at my reaction.

Hmm. I do wonder what they would say about my, let's call it 'extra curricular activities' I mean really I'm a killer but those who die are already dead, so would that count? Really it's like final destination; they were meant to die they didn't so I'm just giving destiny a little helping hand. They should make me saint really. Okay well maybe not that far...

"Hey, at least I didn't go out with a senior when I was just a freshman. I mean I think he has kids now, a mortgage, maybe even a pension. Care, you should give him a call and see if he can get you some food coupons."

"Ha, ha. That was so funny Lena." She responded quite dryly. "Just because your life is sooo _uneventful_."

Ha, uneventful? Try telling that to the guy I staked last night while she was on a date...oh wait, he's dead. Like dead dead, no chance of a resurrection. Though seriously do you know how much work it is to dispose of a Vampire? No? Well it is... and I get absolutely no credit or recognition whatsoever. I mean really would it be _that_ hard to present me with a plaque? Or a statue in the towns square or maybe even the key to the town. Now that I could use.

"Well excuse me for having a shred of dignity for my body. Isn't it what James Blunt was meaning in that song, what was it again...that's it: 'my body is a wonderland'?"

"Seriously Elena, I mean really James Blunt. Ew. Now come on the bell is going to ring. We wouldn't want Little Miss Mystic Falls to be late."

Yeah, I hate it when she brings it up. Miss Mystic Falls: I cringe every time someone mentions it, without fail. Seriously it's ridiculous. I reckon Care is secretly jealous over it but really if I could I would have just handed it straight over to her. Though well I couldn't cause let me tell you it would sure as hell piss off Alaric. Cause you see, Miss Mystic Falls gets full access to all the parties and events this little town has. And let me tell you a few important things about this. 1: This little town of ours has way too many functions, it's like we live in a reality TV show...that has lots of parties. 2: The events are normally held at night and in public places that no one actually owns. And 3: Vampires? They _love _places with heaps of alcohol drinking humans, seriously it's like their all you can eat buffet. So in conclusion, I need the all access pass because let me tell you Vampires they don't care much if you're not allowed on the east wing.

"Dammit, I forgot my textbook for bio in my car. See you at lunch Care" I quickly yelled at her while racing back to the parking lot. Jogging my way to my car I looked over behind the building seeing my brother Jer with he's shady 'mates' I use the word _very_ loosely. Lighting up... I'm not a betting person but I would say it is not tobacco.

_Ding Ding, Ding Ding_

Ah crap, yeah I'm late.

Trying to rush, I quickly opened my trunk to grab my textbook. But of course I couldn't find it straight away. So I'm messy and there may or may not be half of my wardrobe scattered around my car. But hey give a girl a break will ya. I mean I have all different clothes then I need to have. Clothes for school, functions, running, cheerleading, Vampire Slaying. It's really annoying having to go all the way home to change when a crisis happens. Trust me. There was totally this one time I had to slay in a ball gown, let me tell you thank goodness it was red. If you know what I mean. And don't worry all of my 'tools' if you'd like to say are well hidden under a fake base of the trunk. Ric made it up for me, he's nifty like that.

Boohya! I found it! Grabbing the text I swiftly locked up the car and began making my way over to Jer. So I'm late? It's the first week of term; I'll just say I had some womanly issues. I swear as a biology teacher Mr Jayden gets so nervous when you bring stuff like that up. I think that right there is exactly why ignorance is bliss. Teachers are weird like that.

Jeremy raises his head and notices his sister making her way over. His friends say a quick 'later, man' and he meets her halfway. Knowing from experience that you may as well not run away from the problem, especially if your sister is holding a rather thick text book. Taking a hit of he's smoke he stands in front of her with a questioning eyebrow lift. Yep, she's pissed. He can see her left eye twitch. Never a good sign.

"What the hell Jer! I thought we had an agreement about all of this."

I started waving my hand in the air towards the smoke between he's fingers he had the nerve to continue to smoke in front of me.

"No, Elena you talked, or was it yelled? Yep, yelled at me last time when you and Aunt Jenna found my stash in my shoe. In my bedroom I might add. We did not have an 'agreement' you both just went on a tangent and I just stood there trying not to look bored." Jer answered while moving he's hand up to take another hit.

Elena looking just about ready to pounce, grabbed the joint before it made it to he's lips. With quick movements had it under her shoe and pressing it into the tar in a blink of an eye.

"Don't you act like that. I know who you are Jer, I know who you used to be. Why do you have to hang out with those poor excuses of friends? You're so much better than that."

Taking on a softer tone, I'm hoping my old Jer was somewhere in there and had my fingers crossed I could get to him somehow.

But of course when it came to Jeremy Gilbert he was too stubborn for he's own good. He is just looking at me and had the nerve to look bored. Even throwing in a yawn!

"Fine, you know what I don't care anymore. You do whatever you want to do and hang out with whomever you want to. But don't expect me to be here when you coming down on a bad trip. When the Jer I know comes back then maybe, _maybe_ I'll have something to say. I may love you, but I _really _don't like you at the and dad will be so disappointed in you right bout now. Just _try _not to get yourself killed; I have enough on my plate at the moment."

Without waiting for a reaction I just sharply turned my back onto him and started marching my way to the school building. I was so very pissed. I mean really ever since the accident he was just never really the same. Even looking into he's eyes just now I could feel the hatred he had within him. I just didn't know what to do. Give me a Vampire I know exactly what to do, give me a teenage boy spiralling out of control, I suck. Was there even any use in going to class now? I won't be learning much and I've missed enough already. What I would really love to do right about now was to go for a run. It is the only time of my day that I can just push myself to the limit and switch off my inner monologue.

Making my mind up, I swiftly changed direction heading back across the parking lot towards my car. I'm sure I saw a pair of my running shorts in the trunk...

Not paying attention to where I was going I froze when my body just missed a speeding car. Looks like I'm not the only one running late. I can't believe I'm so stupid. If I had not had my quick reactions to stop I would have without a doubt been collected. End of Miss Mystic Falls.

Trying to calm my racing heart by clutching a hand to my chest. Stupid girl, shouldn't you be paying attention to your surroundings! While I was berating myself, I turned to glare at the back of the car. Who was still going way too fast.

Flicking my eyes to my surroundings it took me a few precious seconds for my brain to put together what I was seeing.

Jer was walking in the direction of school with he's oversized headphones on. And the car was driving _unbelievably_ towards him. _No_

"JER...WATCH OUT...MOVE"

I started screaming while dropping my text book and begun sprinting towards him. But it was already too late. The car had disappeared round the corner and Jeremy was hunched over up against the building.

As I made my way over to he's body, I was taking in as much as I could.

What? That's not right. There should be blood. There should have been a crash were the car hit Jer. There should have been a loud bang where Jer's body hit the hood. There should be Jeremy lying unconscious and quite possibly destroyed beyond recognition. Not in the corner hunched over...200m away from where he started.

Finally making my way over to he's side I fell to my knees raking my eyes over he's body. He was out cold.

"He is fine, though he may have a bit of a headache. I'm afraid I may have knocked he's head on the brick wall when I was putting him down." Drawled a voice over to my left.

Looking up to the person whom I didn't even notice until now.

I was met with blue; the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I was lost in them. They looked so familiar that I mentally stored them away for closer assessment at a later date. I was so entranced with them that I didn't even have a chance to observe the rest of this man. Just he's eyes. Never leaving mine. I could stare into them forever. One word that came to mind was _Home _I felt a sense of ease wash over...

My musings were abruptly stoped as Jeremy started making incoherent noises.

Snapping out of my daze I turned my attention to my brother, my stupid reckless beautiful brother.

Who did not have even the slightest of scratches on him? And who should without a doubt be dead in all sense of the word. And whom made it in humanely fast over here in a blink of an eye. With help. Of course, how would he have made it over here that fast without a scratch and only a possible headache? By help of a person who just showed up out of thin air? Almost _not_ human. A vampire helping a human, but that was ridiculous...

"Lena..." Jeremy questionably croaked out from in front of me, trying to get my attention.

Looking back to my brother all thoughts went out of the window when I looked at my Jer.

"Oh, Jer..." a sob wracked my body and I dived onto him wrapping my arms around he's body. Finally letting my emotions that I've been keeping welled up throughout this whole ordeal.

A vampire_ saving _a human, who'd have thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yay, nice and extra long for you guys! Don't get used to it though ;) this was just an extra important chapter. Plus you guys were **AMAZING** in all the reviews I got and the Alerts. I was thrilled...tho I have to say I am very easily pleased.

BTW: Stefan/Caroline ORRRRR Tyler/Caroline? Please VOTE...

So... hope you guys enjoyed the chap...please Review and let me know your fav bit/quote/etc so I can learn for next time. Any questions just ask!

**Reminder:** it is my AU fic...so it has the possibility of going ANYWHERE!...Damon in a tutu? Who knows...Any ideas? You may just see a few ;-)

Ooo...and a general comment: Any people/places/things from the real world that I treat unfairly and /or belittle...is all for fun, I don't mean anything!

**Review**, each one makes me as happy as watching Damon say 'cool as a cucumber' 10 points for the person who can tell me when and where he said this (season/episode) Easy as pie!

-S xoxo


	3. Lunchtime Relaxation

Disclaimer: I don't own VD but I would totally dance in my underwear for Damon's entertainment ;)

* * *

><p>Lunchtime Relaxation<p>

"Elena..." snapping out of my thoughts I turned my head at the sound of my name. Happily smiling down at me was my boyfriend. Average boy next door, football athlete and a boyfriend any parent would wish for. Then why am I so over him?

"Hey, Matt how's it going?" I asked in an overly upbeat voice, trying to not seem distracted. Reaching up on my toes I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

So he was perfect, just not perfect for me. He was sweet, caring, knew when to butt out, allowed me to do my own stuff, loyal as a Labrador and an all round good guy. Physically he met all the marks, sweet smile, blond, blue eyed, typical athletic build; Matt Donavan was every teenage girls want in a boyfriend. Just not mine.

I mean yeah he is sweet and lovable and totally not over bearing to be around but more importantly he is also safe, dependable and the perfect guy to have around when you're trying to build an image to the community. He was just another piece in my to do list to maintain the cover of the perfect next door girl. Alaric and I figured he was my best choice.

"Elena? ...What do you think?" Damn, I have no idea what he asked me... What do I do? What do I do?

Giving him an encouraging smile I tried to get out of this sticky situation.

"Oh, Matt do you even have to ask?" I asked him all innocent puppy dog look including wide eyes in pout. Works every time.

"Your awesome honey. Pick you up at 6, feel free to invite the girls. Sure the guys won't mind. Gotta go." Smiling he's too cute boyish smile he pecked me on the cheek and hurried away.

Eh, I hate it when he calls my honey. I feel like a married 55 year old women. I swear he would totally be one of those guys who would be all "Honey I'm home." When he walked in from work at night, from a hard day at the office. Hanging up he's hat, placing he's brief case in it's spot by the door and rushing in to see he's wife taking the roast out of the oven and placing it in the centre of the perfectly set dining table. She'd be perfectly dressed in a swing dress and heels, hair perfectly curled and pinned and wearing a lacy apron. They'd have 2.5 children, a dog and an all American house with a white picket fence. Yeah totally not her. Like hell would she become a 1950's house wife. Not in this lifetime that's for sure. That plus I cannot cook. At all. I mean the last time I cooked at home everyone ended up in hospital getting their stomachs pumped. Okay so maybe I'm over exaggerating but really no one ate anything, they called for pizza and gave the leftovers to the next door neighbours cat. Who come to think of it I haven't seen for a while...

Ah, gee my mind seems to have it's own monologue going on. Seriously it won't shut up. I mean really what I really should be thinking about is what happened yesterday. The incident that has been dubbed "The-Worst-Pot-Induced-Trip-That-Young-Jer-Ever-Did-See." Okay so maybe my head is the only one who refers it to that. But hey, I had to explain what happened to him and it may not have been all that exciting or eventful. Give me a break, I only had a split second to come up with something! And hey, it could have been worse plus now if Jeremy will think twice about lighting up next time it will worth it. Like hitting two birds with one stone. What a weird saying, I mean really what a cruel person who throws rocks at birds. Some people are sick.

Anyway, so you're probably thinking why I didn't tell Jer the truth right? Well what was I supposed to say? Hey so you're probably wondering how you got all the way here in a blink of an eye right? Well the thing is that you should totally be road kill at the moment by some speeding fool. But you ain't due to some random dude who I could not tell you how he looks... except for he's eyes, totally came in and picked you up and landed you to safety. You're probably wondering how a human could do that right? Yeah well they can't...he was most likely a Vampire. Yes, Jer a Vampire. They exist, I slay them just about every night while you think I'm sleeping. Yep, you sister is a Vampire Slayer, just like Buffy, except with better hair.

I mean really how the hell am I supposed to tell him that! I'm not, I am his older sister and I am meant to protect him from all of this. So I didn't and all I hope is for him to just brush it off as a drug trip and get on with he's life. While I deal with the aftermath. Top priority being how the hell is this creature walking in the daylight?

I have to meet up with Alaric to talk about what this means after school today.

Which comes to think of it, shouldn't I actually _be_ in class.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong._

Ah, Drat.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I love lunch. I mean who doesn't? Lunch has to be the best time of the day for me. I get to chill out with my friends and not worry about any supernatural incidences. I get to act like myself, well almost I can never truly act like me. I really hate the fact that I have to keep things from my best friends. I know they 'understand' and think that it's due to the fact my parents died. Which brings me back to a promise I made a while back that I would explain what happened a year ago.<p>

Well, what is now dubbed as 'the accident' is the disaster of the Gilbert family house fire. You see it was just one of those typical nights. Including dinner, talking, fighting, watching movies till late then going to bed. A typical Wednesday night. Until it wasn't. All I remember during that night were flashes of images. Some that I can recall very clearly and some that are just blurry. What I do remember is the smell. The putrid acrid smell of my child hood home going up into flames. I can hear the screams of my mother calling out to Jer and I. I can hear the strangled yelling of my father as he was trying to get to us. I can hear silence coming from Jeremy as he was sitting next to me in shock. Both of us huddled in the up stairs bathroom. I remember not knowing what we should do, but knowing we should do something. So I ended up running the bath tub and coaxing Jer into it. I ensured he under stood what he was supposed to do. After climbing into it with him I grabbed the shower curtain and used it as a shield. By this time it was beyond hot. I knew we were going to die. The fire had escalated to the bathroom and was burning rapidly. The smoke had been too much and Jer was unconscious. The last thing I remember was trying to fight off the feeling of sleep that was washing over me. Trying to hold Jer's head above the water with the little strength I had.

When I woke up, the chaos was gone. All that was left was the tragic silence. I found out by Chief Forbes that my parents had both perished in the fire. They were trying to get to us from the 1st floor where their bedroom was. They had both been climbing through the fire up the stairs when the roof caved in and fell of them both. They died instantly next to each other, their bodies both burnt beyond recognition. They died trying to save their children. Jeremy and I were fine. Beyond fine, we were found unconscious by the fire fighters in the back yard. With no scratches, no smoke inhalation, no burns, though with wet clothes and no memory of how we got there. We were the unexplained children of the devastating disaster of the Gilbert family fire.

Since then I have been trying to recall what I missed. Although the town had passed it off as the town's unexplained miracle, I don't believe in miracles. At all. There was one thing that I have been trying to decipher, for some reason it was in black and white. A blurry figure coming towards us just before I passed out. Everything else is too hazy to decipher.

Anyway, enough strolling down memory lane.

I should probably start listening in to the conversation.

"So anyway, I was like no way! I mean as if Chelsea's tits a real. I mean does not matter how much chicken she ate during the summer break. They would have totally gone to her ass not her tits. Trust me." Caroline stated mater-of-factly.

You see, she was the person you go to when you need to know stuff. Every school had a gossiper, she was ours. Though she just sees it as she's _Care_-ing to share. Get it? Care...as is Caroline...never mind.

"Care, seriously I'm trying to eat here. I don't wanna have to listen to you go on about her tits and ass. It's Gross." Bonnie cried, begging me with her eyes to change the subject.

See Bonnie was the other best friend, the quite achiever. The one who lived with her alcoholic grandmother and the 'psychic' of the group. I mean really she's a total witch. Like seriously, she just doesn't know it yet. Alaric knows it's in her blood line but he told me that she has to develop her powers by herself. Sigh, even one of my best friends is a witch in training. I can never get away from supernatural beings. Care is the only normal one here. Life size sunshine Barbie. Just don't tell her that or she will kill you. Or get someone else to do it, wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly manicured hand.

Sending Bonnie a quick wink suggesting that I was going to change the subject.

"Oh, I totally nearly forgot to ask you guys. Matt and the boys are going out tonight round 6. What do you reckon?"

"Where are they going?" Bonnie asked, glad of the conversation change. Happily munching on her fruit salad.

"Yeah, I don't know. Woops, but really do you even have to ask. I mean really where else would they wind up?"

I felt a bit bad not really knowing what Matt had said, I should really pay more attention next time.

"The Grill" They both sing song the answer.

"So you guys in?"

We all looked over to the guys playing around shooting hoops. In front of our picnic table we were lying all over. The guys consisted of Matt, Tyler Lockwood and James Lincoln.

"Not if Tyler's going to be there." Caroline was shaking her head adamantly and stubbornly, causing her blonde curls to bounce about. Why doesn't my hair bounce like that!

"Seriously Caroline, what the hell is up with you two! You guys used to be so close!"

Which was totally true, they used to be mega close up until a few months ago when she just can't be near him. I mean one moment they were best of friends and the next she's literally going out of her way to avoid him in the hall ways. Quite suspicious really. Seeing as you see Tyler every now and then gazing at her from the distance. Tyler Lockwood badass of the school looking at Care like a puppy dog? Totally gotta work out the reason why. Maybe I can use tonight in my favour.

"Yeah, why can't you two just get along without being at each other's throats?"

"He is a chauvinistic little rich boy who thinks he is better than everyone else and hasn't worked a hard day in he's life. Not to mention he never and I mean _never_ helps out in any function what so ever. Actually no sorry he does help, by clearing out the liquor. He does an amazing job of that, _every time._ I hate the fact that everyone gives him a free pass just because he is the mayor's son. And I loathe the fact that I have to be around him just cause my mum's the sheriff."

"Tell us how you really feel." I stated, not believing one word of what just came out of her mouth. Interesting.

"Come on Care, I really wanna go" whined Bonnie. She would always jump at the opportunity to escape her grams.

"Pretty, please?"

"Yeah come on we can even help you with spreading a rumour that he has a sexually transmitted disease." I begged for Bonnie's sake. Also wondering if she would bite.

"Can it be syphilis?" Bingo. She is pissed off with him due to he's indiscretions with 70% of Mystic Falls female population. Tonight is going to be awesome.

"Of course, just pick your poison. Or he's really" Bonnie was rapt, even though she and I both knew we would never follow through. That's just too mean.

"Ha ha ha ...yeah alright! You girls are the best!" Sunshine Caroline was back.

"Okay let's get going or we'll be late again, which I cannot afford to be. What do I have now?" I asked as we were packing up our lunch.

"Seriously Elena one day I'm going to have to stick your timetable to your forehead." Bonnie joked flicking my forehead.

"Deff next sleep over." Care stated quite seriously to Bonnie. Turning back to me rolling her eyes. "You have Gym, with all of us! Yay!"

I love gym, I really do. Just not with everyone. She doesn't mean just her and Bonnie either, she means Matt, Tyler, James... yay, how exciting! Not.

"Ah, damn I forgot we had it today! I just have to go get my gym outfit from my car." Stupid, stupid Elena. If I hadn't been in my own little world today I may have remembered this inconsequential thing!

Smiling, back to normal. Care looked at her imaginary wrist watch.

"Hurry up Elena the bell is going to go in five... four... three...two ..."

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong._

Dammit!

I started running to my car while I could hear the girls laughing while they were making their way towards the school gym.

Oh well if I get detention I can always ask it to be with Alaric, the school's history teacher. Seeing as I have to meet up with him later anyway. What was I saying with 2 stones, one bird. That's not right...

So I finally grabbed my gym outfit and quickly making my way to the school gym. It took way longer then need because well of course I couldn't find it right away, though I found the missing heel I was looking for last week. Why does that always happen? You know what I mean, finding stuff when you don't need it!

Anyway I've got my singlet, shorts and hoodie and am making my way hurriedly towards the gym.

Once I make it to the lockers. Or should I say _empty _lockers. Like totally deserted. I quickly made my way to my locker and striped out of my jeans and shirt and into my gym clothes in record time. I packed away a couple of my weapons I had on me in a concealed part in my locker. There is no way to have them on myself while running around in this class. Way too easy for someone to see it. I did not need people watching me. Very pleased at the timely manner I did that in, I hurriedly made my way over towards the side door of the gym. I was beyond late. I was hoping I could sneak in while everyone had already started with whatever sport Mr Johnson our sports teacher had deemed was important enough for us to do. Though luck was not on my side. It was way too quite, no sounds coming from any sport balls, no jump ropes, no skidding of runners on the floor. Nothing.

Oh well, better late than never right? I made my way through the door while rushing to put my hoodie on. It was getting chilly with just my singlet on and would only be colder in the gym.

I got stuck. You would think that a person like me would be skilled at getting changed quickly.

Yeah, not so much. Before was a fluke. They say women can easily multitask, yeah not so much. I'm officially stuck. I can hear the class laughing as they watch me frustratingly try and pull it over my head. Only making it worse. Currently my hair is so tangled in the zip, it's hurting me more trying to detangle. I can easily hear Caroline and Bonnie laughing whole heartily. What lovely friends I have.

"Can I get a little help here?" I'm frustrated and pissed off. Not to mention so embarrassed. I give up trying to detangle myself. I can just see blurry objects through my hoodie.

Can someone please put me out of this misery. This could not get any worse. By now i can feel my face flushing hot in embarrassment. Town's Vampire slayer can't even put her hoodie on. Alert the media. if a Vampire could see me know.

I can make out a person coming towards me and hear a deep chuckle. Well at least I'm amusing.

I see light! One minute I was tangled that I could not even know which hole was for my arms, head or body the next I was free. With only a couple of strands of hair lost. All in all a success.

People are still laughing, right well maybe not a success.

"I believe this is yours, Miss Gilbert." My saviour held out the traitors hoodie. Clearly hearing the amusement in he's voice.

I sheepishly grabbed the offending hoodie and embarrassingly looked at the guy.

Blue eyes. Smirk clearly laughing at me.

Ah gee, now I have to figure out a way of hiding my stake in my gym outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hey guys, I know some of you are just wanting Damon and Elena to actually be in the same room for more than a minute...and I promise next chapter onwards they will be!

When does Damon say: "It's all so Rah, Rah! Go team! Yeah!"

Thanks for the **Reviews** and **alerts**...they are awesome!

Also if you want to see something specific and or totally random in this story just ask...I won't forget and I'll add it in when I can!

Let me know what you think!

-S xoxo


End file.
